Al ocaso del Sol
by Dask Visconti
Summary: Él era una sombra cual magnífica en la puesta de Sol. Sigilosa y temible rondaba alrededor de las luces, porque él era como ellos empero, ellos no a él. Podía ser observador y preciso tanto como impredecible e impertérrito al igual que calculador sin embargo sus propios secretos en la oscuridad guardaba para aquellos que deseasen ver.
1. Prefacio

**Renuncia: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no son mios son únicamente usados para realizar estos fics. La historia por su parte sí es mía.

**Nota:** Hallo, mi nombre es Dask, espero sea de su agrado este fic. Críticas bienvenidas. Saludos

* * *

**Al ocaso del Sol.**

_Prefacio._

Ladeó la cabeza para poder ver aquel programa que llamó su atención, dio un mordisco al pan tostado con mermelada. Sus pupilas se habían quedado fijas con detenimiento en los movimientos de aquellas personas que corrían tras un balón. Uno de ellos se detuvo bruscamente para proteger aquella pelota naranja que yacía en sus manos; la empujó con cautela en la suela de la cancha y ella rebotó nuevamente hacia el causante de aquel efecto...

Se inclinó un poco más, porque su madre no le permitía ver ese devenir que comenzaba a emocionarlo.

—Tetsuya, deja de hacer eso. Estás comiendo.

Kuroko se enderezó sin siquiera estremecerse por el tono enojado que su madre le había mandado. Era típico que ella cruzara las manos para denotar fastidio, lo cual, para él, estaba demás. No era necesario exagerar, con una simple palabra hubieran podido negociar si podía ver ese programa entretenido o intentar comer el colosal manjar que le habían propinado. Definitivamente era demasiada comida para él solito.

Se limpió la boca y observó a su progenitora por cinco minutos.

—Ya terminé de comer —respondió con tranquilidad pero vio un dejo de preocupación en su interlocutora. Eso lo entristecía, porque sabía que él no era un hijo común. A veces, deseaba poder reñirle como veía a sus compañeros del colegio hacer con sus respectivas madres, y cuando lo intentaba, terminaba pensando que era tonto y absurdo.

—¿Qué voy hacer contigo? —preguntó sin esperar una respuesta.

—Comprarme una pelota naranja —. Tomó la mano de su madre confusa y la guió al televisor que estaba en la sala. —Quiero jugar eso.

—¿Baloncesto? ¿Primero los libros y ahora esto?

Kuroko por segunda vez sonrió en toda su corta vida. No sabía qué era el baloncesto pero esa palabra le agradaba, sentía que conocería cosas increíbles si podía jugar a eso. Tal vez ya no sería el niño olvidado en la última fila de pupitres del salón o a quien tiraban porque no lo veían. Quién sabe, podría ser que fuera bueno en ello. No tenía nada qué perder.

Un nuevo amanecer parecía comenzar a divisarse en su futuro. Tanto sólo que no era como el que imagino en su niñez.

**Continuará...**


	2. Cómo jugar Baloncesto

**Renuncia: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no son mios son únicamente usados para realizar estos fics. La historia por su parte sí es mía.

**Nota:** Un nuevo capitulo. Disfrutenlo...

* * *

**Al ocaso del Sol.**

**_Capítulo I_**. Cómo jugar Baloncesto

Kuroko estaba sentado en una de las bancas de las canchas de baloncesto ubicadas cerca de su casa. Observaba con detenimiento las palabras escritas en el manual "Cómo jugar Básquetbol" que había comprado junto con su nuevo balón que movía con la pierna cada vez que pasaba de hoja del pequeño libro. Lo bueno de los manuales eran, como su nombre decía, explicativos por lo que en este mostraba en dibujos cuáles posiciones y movimientos se debían seguir para poder jugar decentemente.

Cerró el libro poniendo a un lado de la pequeña mochila. Su madre le había entregado un pequeño bento por si le daba hambre y el croquis de cómo llegar a las canchas. Estaba dispuesto por hoy a aprender a driblear.

Primeramente se encaminó a la mitad de la cancha. Observó por un momento las líneas negras del balón y con la mano derecha hizo el primer rebote; en cuanto el balón tocó el suelo grisáceo obtuvo un impulso de gran fuerza que golpeó la barbilla de Kuroko. El cielo despejado estaba en su campo de visión, había caído.

No era tan fácil como había pensado, en la televisión, los jugadores movían la pelota cual si fuese una extensión más de ellos, sin embargo, a Kuroko parecía que la esfera rellena de aire quería asesinarlo, ya llevaba varios intentos desde el primero fallido y todos, absolutamente todos fueron fallidos. Tomó la esfera naranja y volvió a ver las líneas negras comenzando a girarla para observar mejor los trazos pero, hubo un momento que la movió tan rápido con los dedos índice que, para cualquier observador no podría distinguir las líneas. Aunque para Kuroko no se movían, él sólo veía lo negro, no el movimiento de la pelota.

En brusco la detuvo, una idea comenzó a aparecer en su mente, si rebotaba la pelota le golpearía nuevamente empero, que tal si no giraba totalmente la pelota mientras la rebotaba…

Vio el suelo mientras danzaba entre sus manos el balón, las muñecas se balanceaban tenuemente, de izquierda a derecha lentamente como si limpiase la mesa y de pronto empujó la pelota dándole un giro en contra de las manecillas del reloj y en un minúsculo fragmento de tiempo cuando tocó el suelo giro a la derecha dejando estáticas las franjas negras. Había regresado a su posición original, el balón ya no giraba sino que regresaba. Por fin Kuroko la tenía en sus manos y no en la cara. Ahora el problema era hacer que el balón lo siguiera mientras corría en la cancha.

—¡Ryouta, no corras!

En un reflejo Kuroko viró la mirada hacia donde escuchó aquel grito. Un niño de cabello güero pasó corriendo velozmente con una gran sonrisa en la cara perdiéndose en la lejanía. Ladeó la cabeza dejando caer hebras celeste, no entendía por qué la gente se emocionaba por cualquier cosa. No era la gran cosa correr, únicamente era un logro más, como tener buenas calificaciones o poder dominar un balón. Por enésima vez vio la esfera naranja. Definitivamente no era la gran cosa.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o EXTRA I o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.**  
**

Era la primera posiblemente. No, absolutamente lo era, porque si analizaba bien todo el tiempo en el que ha conocido a Kuroko, juraría que nunca en su vida lo había visto tan feliz…

Son estos momentos en los que Kagami no sabría qué hacer, además de abochornarse y posiblemente auto castigarse por pensar que no era la gran cosa haberse acordado que a su compañero le fascinaba los batidos de vainilla, en especial en cierto autoservicio donde curiosamente el comprar su dote de hamburguesas.

Kuroko prácticamente estaba idolatrando el botecito donde se alojaba su tan preciado néctar. Se recordó nunca volver a comprarle un batido.

—Gracias, Kagami.

Bueno, de vez en cuando llevarle algo a Kuroko no haría daño a nadie. ¿Verdad?.

**Continuará…**


	3. Hazlo a tu ritmo

**Renuncia: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no son mios son únicamente usados para realizar estos fics. La historia por su parte sí es mía.

**Nota:** Un nuevo capitulo. Disfrutenlo... Gracias a todos los que leen. Saludos.

* * *

**Al ocaso del Sol.**

**Capítulo II. **Hazlo a tu ritmo.

La primavera había llegado y con ello, el aviso de un nuevo ciclo escolar. La brisa movía con delicadeza las hojas de los árboles, y el sonoro cántico de las aves le daba una vitalidad al ambiente por el cual se denotaba el adiós absoluto del invierno. Por los rededores de la escuela, Kuroko estaba leyendo plácidamente una novela ligera mientras esquivaba a sus compañeros. Cada año era lo mismo, un séquito de alumnos atiborrándose cerca de la entrada para darle una bienvenida a los pequeños retoños. Si no fuera porque nunca se daban cuenta de su existencia también lo confundirían con los de primer año.

El chico fantasma alzó la vista en cuanto vio a su maestro a cargo de la clase de quinto grado, estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta que llevaba a la estancia donde tenían que ponerse las zapatillas. Parecía dormitar. Obvio no era así, tenía esa costumbre desde que comenzó a dar clases en la primaria. Kuroko había escuchado una vez en la oficina de los maestros, era una forma bastante extraña para reconocer las voces de sus alumnos y el frufrú del taconeo de los zapatos antes de quitárselos en la estancia.

—Te estaba esperando joven Kuroko—. Era de las pocas personas que no se olvidaban de él, o parecía, ya que el maestro Ozuma tenía una afición por saber en dónde se encontraba, no que fuera una persona dada a marcharse sin avisar... Pensándolo objetivamente, sí, definitivamente lo hacía. Pero no podía evitarlo, no gustaba de estar mucho tiempo en un sólo lugar, hasta en clases se aburría y terminaba viendo a sus compañeros o a la ventana, leyendo o simplemente se dormía por lo aburrido. —Tenemos que idear una forma de que tengas mejores calificaciones. ¿Kuroko?

Ya estaba por llegar al salón, realmente el maestro tardaba en decir lo que tenía que decir, y en cuanto cerró, en un lapsus momentáneo, los ojos, se escabulló. De todos modos, ya sabía lo que quería hablar; mucho tiempo conociendo a los maestros que impartían clases en la primaria, ya tenía memorizados sus hábitos y artimañas.

—Kuroko Tetsuya, te estaba hablando.

—Muy buenos días, Maestro Ozuma—. El chico se inclinó con respeto—. No lo había escuchado.

—Qué gracioso —. Ozuma estaba molesto, pues a pesar de que Kuroko era una persona educada, no lo hacía mucho con algunas personas, exceptuando su tendencia a nunca hablar de tú. Suspiró a sus adentros—. Tetsuya, lo que te digo es por tu bien. No querrás ser un mediocre por toda tu vida o ¿sí?

Kuroko se tensó al escuchar su nombre de pila, nunca se lo decían ya que no había nadie que le importase su persona a ese nivel, descartando a su madre. Así que ladeó su cabeza, demostrando con ello que estaba observando con detenimiento cualquier movimiento.

—Soy una persona increíblemente dotada. Vea —. Sin saber su interlocutor a qué hora saco su carpeta de exámenes. ¿En serio los guardaba? Todas las calificaciones estaban en el promedio, era más malo que bueno, aunque tenía muy buenas calificaciones en japonés.

El problema estaba en eso, Kuroko no resaltaba en absolutamente nada. Además, siempre que hablaba con él, sacaba a colación el hecho de que no había razón alguna en tener buenas calificaciones si siempre se aprobaba.

—Me preocupas.

El primer día de clases estuvo agitado, los alumnos de mayores grados, ayudaban a los primerizos a saber dónde estaban los salones de música y plásticas. Luego de tan ajetreado horario escolar, todos se dispusieron a irse a casa. Kuroko seguía leyendo en su pupitre la novela ligera, ya la iba a terminar. La trama era buena, trataba de un chico que debía salir de un bosque tenebroso, dónde todos tus miedos se galopaban alrededor de la persona que estuviera adentrado en ella para así nunca poder salir, mas el protagonista tenía un ferviente deseo de regresar junto con su familia y amigos por lo que decidido caminaba por entre las raíces salidas de los árboles frondosos, peleando con sus fantasmas internos, pero al final encuentra la salida, y el sol imponente lo esperaba ahí.

La literatura era fantástica, le encantaba leer cualquier cosa, pero la literatura tenía un dejo de emoción que se incursionaba en Kuroko cada que abría una nueva historia, ya sea corta, o larga, todas tenía una magia que lo impulsaba a hojear cada que podía.

El ajetreo lo regresó a la realidad, volteó a ver a la ventana, sus compañeros de clases reían, jugaban, pateaban balones. ¿Por qué eso no le emocionaba? Lo sentía ridículo, pero para ellos era lo máximo. Tomó su mochila y comenzó a salir del salón. En cuanto deslizó la puerta para cerrar un pequeño papel cayó al suelo. Kuroko lo levantó, aquel papel decía el número de una página de un libro y el número de serie del libro. Su deducción fue que el libro era de la biblioteca pública. Le daba curiosidad por lo que se dispuso a ir.

Ya era invierno y un joven de un cabello azul claro corría de un lado a otro moviendo una pelota naranja en la cancha de baloncesto de la escuela primaria. Su velocidad rayaba en lo risible, era extremadamente lento. Y jamás podía encestar, el balón terminaba golpeando el aro y rebotando lejos de las manos del dueño. A veces, se podía ver su infructuoso intento de brincar, de hacer jugadas al estilo de la NBA, pero ninguna le resultaba. Y corría como un pequeño niño por la pelota, nunca dejándola de ver. Jugaba con ella en sus manos y en el suelo, varias hojas con cinta adhesiva pegadas. Cada que la pelota golpeaba una de esas hojas, Kuroko las leía. Nuevamente corría tras la pelota, sonriendo. Estaba satisfecho.

—Oh, Tetsuya. Ya es muy tarde, vete a casa —. El maestro Ozuma le aviso. El joven chico empapado en sudor tomó la pelota y se la aventó "Otro rato más" confesó el chico con aquella tenue sonrisa.

Kuroko había mejorado sus notas. Seguían igual de normales, tenía el terrible hábito de distraerse y durante el año, Kuroko había mostrado una nueva tendencia, sacar lógica bastante rara a cualquier cosa, por tanto, nunca subía sus calificaciones de manera extraordinaria. El no necesitaba demostrarle nada a nadie. Ya no era un mediocre que pensaba que no valía la pena esforzarse por resaltar o ser bueno en algo.

—¿Por qué tan emocionado?

—Por qué no debería. Hay que atesorar cada momento.

El primer día de ese año escolar, leyó en algún libro un dicho: "No todo está en los libros". No importaba cuanto se emocionara con un libro o aprendiera, de nada servía si él no lo vivía. No sabría que le gusta y que no si seguía inútil dejando pasar la vida. Adoraba leer y también observar a las personas pero sobretodo, comenzaba a amar el baloncesto y quería con mucho ímpetu mejorar, así que tenía que estudiar para poder entrar a la Secundaria Teikō, donde existía un buen club de baloncesto.

Poco a poco iba cambiar. No todo estaba perdido.

**Continuará…**


	4. Destruir o crear

**Renuncia: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no son mios son únicamente usados para realizar estos fics. La historia por su parte sí es mía.

**Nota:** Hola a todos los lectores, disfruten el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Al ocaso del Sol.**

**Capítulo III**. Destruir o crear.

—Bienvenidos al club de baloncesto de la Secundaria Teikō —resonó en el gimnasio la voz del entrenador. Era firme y su mirada mostraba una confianza y sabiduría respaldadas por el reconocimiento que ha sido forjado por una larga trayectoria de victorias —. Tenemos tres complejos para practicar baloncesto. El club está dividido en tres equipos. El primer equipo reúne a los mejores jugadores y a los titulares que representarán a la Secundaria Teikō en los torneos. Mientras que el segundo equipo tiene a los jugadores de reserva, son buenos, pero aún les falta…—observó a los novatos alineados enfrente de él—para llegar a ser tan buenos, y sólo lo conseguirán con esfuerzo y entrenamiento. Y los del tercer equipo son aquellos que no tienen el nivel para representar a la escuela, además de que serán ustedes, los novatos, los que estarán en este grupo. Demuéstrenme que valen la pena y subirán escalafones. Hagan lo contrario, y estarán en este grupo practicando hasta que vea una mejora en los exámenes de reclasificación. Teikō tiene una filosofía: "Todo por la victoria", si lo entiende, hagan lo que sea necesario por la victoria. Eso es todo. ¡Ahora a entrenar!

Akashi escuchó con detenimiento las palabras del entrenador. Le pondrían prácticamente en el grupo de perdedores mas no iba a ser por mucho tiempo. Era natural este proceso para llegar al primer grupo por lo que lo haría con calma, tenía lo necesario para estar en el primer grupo sin embargo, por qué apresurar lo inevitable; jugaría un poco en el trayecto y la dulce victoria disfrutaría al final.

Caminó para situarse en el grupo que le estaban asignando, harían ejercicios básicos por lo que tendría una pareja para realizar pases. Comenzó a aventar el balón a su compañero mientras observa de reojo a los demás integrantes de novatos, le había llamado la atención un chico moreno que daba pases como si quisiera asfixiar al otro, era bueno, su musculatura lo hacía flexible e impredecible.

Siguió dando un vistazo a su alrededor, la mayoría eran unos mediocres, algunos obviamente desertarían con el tiempo que no valían la pena recordar y que, Akashi, olvidaría. En el descanso, un novato de gran altura pasó por su lado, había jurado que vio unas hebras azuladas que le pasaron desapercibidas cuando el grandote tomo un dulce y se lo incrustó en la boca. Tenía un aire de aburrimiento pero su físico auguraba que se volvería en un gran pivot.

—Gustas, tengo muchos de esto—. Murasakibara como después supo, le mostró una bolsa llena de caramelos, los cuales negó con una mano.

—Tendrás diabetes.

El chico alto frunció una ceja mostrando cierto desconcierto y decidió seguir con sus asuntos dulzones. Akashi se molestó un poco porque el inútil lo ignoró. Ya aprendería el tal Murasakibara.

—Acérquense novatos, tendremos unos cuantos partidos—el capitán del equipo del tercer grupo los reunió a todos.

Había pasado el mes para el grupo de novatos entre ejercicios y partidos. Quien resalto más fue Daiki Aomine, el chico moreno, entre sus dribleos y su juego estilo callejero había dominado la pista a pesar de los jugadores más o menos aceptables que pudieron haberlo detenido.

Aomine en el último partido había traspasado con un dejo de dificultad a Murasakibara, había hecho una defensa excelente pero Aomine hizo un medio giro a la derecha ocasionado que el futuro pivot se inclinara hacía el mismo lado con lo que el moreno se empujo al lado contrario dando por finalizado el partido.

Para cuando el entrenador los enfiló dentro del complejo C (tercer grupo), todos estaban emocionados por ver en qué grupo serían ubicados en esta primera clasificación.

—Muy bien, chicos. Todos lo han hecho lo mejor posible, quienes no sean nombrados estarán en el tercer grupo una vez que hayan entregado su solicitud —. El entrenador escogió primeramente a los novatos que estaría en el segundo grupo, entre ellos estaban: Shintarō Midorima, Atsushi Murasakibara, Shougo Haizaki y por supuesto, Seijuuro Akashi.

El pelirrojo sonrió con autosuficiencia, estaba en el segundo grupo con compañeros con un buen potencial. Únicamente tendría que ver como destrozarlos y su arribo al primer grupo estaría a la vuelta de la esquina. Por otro lado, Daiki Aomine fue el único novato en entrar al primer grupo, había demostrado tener un talento extraordinario para los remates y esquivos de contrincantes que hizo al entrenador inclinarse hacía él. Entrenarlo bien y florecería como ninguno.

El entrenador avisó que la siguiente clasificación sería dentro de dos meses, y otra después de las vacaciones. Akashi observó por última vez a Aomine que, feliz corría hacía una chica de cabellos rosas, sabía que él era también un obstáculo para llegar al primer puesto dentro del equipo de baloncesto de Teikō. Nada que sacando bien sus cartas pudiera hacer, tuvo un mes para analizar a sus compañeros que estarían en el segundo grupo, sólo un poco más y lo conseguiría.

Unas semanas después, Akashi deambulaba molesto entre los pasillos de la escuela, no estaban saliendo muy bien sus planes dentro del club, a pesar de que no había perdido ningún encuentro de uno a uno, no conseguía que el entrenador viera sus capacidades, ya estaba aburrido de estar en el segundo equipo, todos eran terribles a excepción de tres chicos. Midorima podría ser muy bueno con los tiros largos, sin embargo tendía a irse más afuera de lo que su fuerza podía servir, nada más tenía que evitar que él se acercase a su campo de tiro y no podía encestar. Mientras que Murasakibara se distraía por pensar que Akashi era débil, y terminaba esquivando su defensa con mucha facilidad. Y Haizaki parloteaba y sólo imitaba sus jugadas, muy predecible con lo que terminaba anulando cada jugada que hacía.

Fastidiado, decidió jugar una partida de shōgi con uno de los mejores jugadores del club de shōgi, estaban acomodados en una de las mesas puestas a los alrededores de la escuela donde los alumnos podían usar para almorzar. Ya tenía las piezas de tal manera que su contrincante no tenía ninguna posibilidad, había inutilizado cada General, Caballero, Lancero, Alfil y Torre que tenía en el tablero. Cuando el nervioso chico intentó mover infructíferamente su General de Oro se le cayó al suelo. Akashi ni se inmutó ni dejó de ver el tablero, no importaba que hiciera su adversario ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad. De pronto, apareció en su campo visual una mano blanquecina que puso la ficha en una casilla que abría una posibilidad para que su oponente ganase, sorprendido volteó su mirada hacía donde había salido la mano. Ya no estaba. Aquella persona había desaparecido entre la multitud.

Se abrochó las agujetas con fuerza, el partido estaba por comenzar, volteó a ver a sus compañeros de equipo que tenía en ese momento. El baloncesto era igual al shōgi, si quería llegar a la cima, tendría que saber usar a sus camaradas. Esto no era como ser el mejor en clases. Había un equipo. Tendría que crear una posibilidad utilizando los elementos que tenía.

—Midorima, Murasakibara —los aludidos observaron a Akashi mientras se ponían de pie dispuesto a entrar a la pista —. Tengo un plan para ganar este encuentro.

—Qué aburrido —comentó Murasakibara mostrando un bostezo fingido. Midorima se acomodó los lentes en un dejo de fastidio.

—Murasakibara, ¿prefieres perder? —Akashi aguijoneó a Murasakibara, quien molesto le contestó que no.— Y tu Midorima, ¿no estás de acuerdo en hacer todo lo que esté a tu alcancé para que la suerte te sonría? ¿Para ganar?

—¿Qué propones, Akashi?

—En que Murasakibara haga de pivot, tendrás que detener a cualquiera que quiera pasar por la línea de tiro, usarás tu salto para bloquear cualquier tiro, mientras que tú, Midorima, harás tus tiros en la línea de tres tiros. Exacto, no puedes alejarte o acercarte, siempre en línea.

—¿Crees que podamos?, mis tiros no han sido exactos que digamos — comentó Midorima tras analizar esa simple estrategia —. Y qué pasa con Arashi y Amano.

—Atsushi, Shintarō. Yo confío en ustedes — Akashi dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro —. Yo seré base, me encargaré de las jugadas. Arashi, Amano, no se atrevan a molestar únicamente defiendan.

El encuentro de clasificación pasó como un rayo para los espectadores. Aquel simple plan había sido exitoso. Midorima pudo encestar más del ochenta por ciento de sus tiros y Murasakibara impidió que cualquier balón entrara a la canasta. Akashi creó las jugadas y en ocasiones obstruía a sus oponentes para evitar cualquier movimiento. De todos modos el equipo contrario tenía jugadores del segundo grupo.

Para el término del día, Murasakibara, Midorima y Akashi habían conseguido entrar al primer grupo. Nada que pudiese sorprender al pelirrojo. Su meta ya no era ser el mejor de la secundaria Teikō, sino era ser el mejor de todas las secundarias de Japón, y si tenía que usar las habilidades de sus camaradas para serlo, lo haría.

**Continuará…**


	5. Todo por el equipo

**Renuncia: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no son míos son únicamente usados para realizar estos fics. La historia por su parte sí es mía.

**Nota:** Hola a todos los lectores, disfruten el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Al ocaso del Sol  
**

**Capítulo IV. **Todo por el equipo.**  
**

Cuentan los rumores que en el tercer complejo de baloncesto resuenan los rebotes de una pelota que provenían de una energía desconocida. En la semana, después de los entrenamientos, comenzaban a resonar lentamente golpe tras golpe durante un largo tiempo y, a veces, se oía el sonido del metal del aro de tiro cuando el balón con fuerza le palpaba.

El capitán del primer grupo estiró el cuello para cerciorarse que el fantasma no estuviera. Con un gran suspiro, comprobó que no había hecho acto de aparición así que, más confiado se encaminó a la zona de tiro libre y con cierto dejo de tristeza se dispuso a tirar.

A veces el balón entraba al aro, otras, tenía que caminar para tomarlo. En ocasiones, tiraba con gran fuerza por la impotencia que le carcomía desde hace meses. La frustración le hacía arañar la esfera naranja y el suelo le seducía para destrozar con los puños la liza madera.

—Disculpe.

Una sensación eléctrica recorrió su médula espinal vertiginosamente, soltó la pelota al contraerse sus dedos y sus pupilas dilatadas por el temor giraron junto con la cabeza para observar el punto donde aquel susurro empezó a resonar. Una mata de hebras de color azul claro se divisaron al momento de girar la cara, al bajar un poco el campo de visión una mirada estoica hicieron contacto con sus ojos castaños. Por un instante pensó que si el cabello de aquel individuo fuera un poco más largo se parecería a alguien que en ese momento quería olvidar.

—Tu… —comenzó a tartamudear, lo cual ocasionó que el pie derecho hiciera un paso a retroceso— …quién eres. ¿Un fantasma?

—Supongo que lo soy— el chico sin emoción se acercó al balón naranja que se alejó del capitán. Lo tomó en brazos y regresó la vista. El capitán tragó saliva sin saber qué hacer. Su respiración entrecortada lo hacía distraer su templanza. Varias veces rehuyó la mirada sin embargo el chico no se movía un ápice —Usted no debería estar aquí.

El capitán como platos abrió los ojos, había olvidado la razón por la que estaba, más preocupado por su salud mental que por la congoja que lo atormentaba día y noche desde hacía varias semanas.

—Puedo estar donde quiera. Soy el capitán Saito del primer equipo — respondió con fuerza, no iba a permitir que un fantasma lo intimidara. Sin embargo, el espíritu azulado otros planes tenía, lo ignoró y se enlistó a tirar. Un asco. No hizo canasta —Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Practicar.

—¿Practicar? Pero si ya estás muerto.

—Según yo, no. No lo estoy.

La ira del capitán se hizo presente. Tomó de la camisa al chico que parecía tener una predilección por burlarse de sus superiores. Necesitaba una lección el mocoso, hacerse pasar por un fantasma. Era intolerable.

—Superior Saito, ¿Podría usted soltarme? Me lastima.

Molesto lo soltó. El chico no parecía inmutarse ni sentir el peligro. Tenía ganas de propinarle un buen golpe, sin embargo, su impasible mirada lo detuvo. Empezaba a sentir un cierto desasosiego viéndolo intentar encestar empero, él no parecía preocuparle sino más bien seguía y seguía en su empresa. El capitán empuñó su mano, a pesar de que des tu mayor esfuerzo siempre habrá alguien mejor y eso, fue lo que sintió al ver al pequeño. Entre ellos, él era mucho mejor, mínimo podía encestar y correr más rápido que Kuroko. ¿Cómo supo su apellido? en algún momento del atardecer había comenzado a regañarle por su ineptitud al menor y a intentar enseñarle a encestar.

Entonces, por qué sentía que ya no tenía cabida en el equipo. En la última re-categorización, los nuevos adeptos de primer año consiguieron llegar al primer grupo, no eran tan buenos como Aomine pero, Akashi poco a poco se estaba consiguiendo la confianza de sus compañeros a un grado que preferían escucharlo a Akashi que a él. Cierto que sus planes funcionaba muy bien y seguían mucho a la pauta que el entrenador deseaba, directos al punto…

Diablos, Él era el capitán del equipo de Teikō.

—¿Sucede algo, Superior Saito? —Kuroko estaba frente a él tomando con aquel cariño al balón.

—¿Qué?, ¿por qué piensas eso? Y soy capitán.

—Bueno, lleva rato distraído —el menor puntualizó. El balón estaba girando en aquel pequeño dedo, las líneas no parecían moverse— Además, desde el momento en que usted no está en su complejo, ya significa algo —Saito quedó pasmado por aquella ridícula conjetura, e iba a refutar cuando Kuroko comentó—. Debe ser difícil ser el capitán.

—¡Eso es obvio, Kuroko! —Saito comenzó a volver a enojarse—: El capitán tiene que velar por su equipo, tiene la responsabilidad de que el equipo dé todo y estén aptos para jugar. Debe ser firme para que no claudiquen, tener un plan y que confíen en él. Es ver lo que es mejor para poder ganar…

Kuroko jamás dejó de girar el balón, línea por línea no parecían moverse nunca, como si el balón no se estremeciera por el movimiento a pesar, de que de vez en cuando la mano le daba la fuerza para seguir girando. Saito se sentía lejos, y a nadie le importaba. Todos se habían alejado y a él dejado atrás. El ya no era apto para ser el capitán del equipo, ya no podía llevarlos a la gloria. Él ya no era necesario.

Al día siguiente, se anunció que el primer equipo tendría como capitán nuevo a Seijuurou Akashi de primer grado. Las razones de la salida de Ryu Saito se decían que fueron personales y que dejaría a Akashi al cargo del equipo, que tenía la plena confianza en que haría bien su trabajo.

—Capitán Saito, ¿se va?

Acaba de sentir que su alma salía de su cuerpo al escuchar aquella tenue voz, pero la conocía y con más tranquilidad contestó— Ya no soy capitán, Kuroko. Y sí, me voy. Las vacaciones de verano me sentarán bien.

—Buena suerte capitán.

Estaba por entrar al salón cuando escuchó aquello sin embargo, Kuroko ya no estaba ahí, únicamente un balón naranja que giraba en el suelo, firme y en movimiento. Sonrió. Un buen capitán sabía lo que era mejor para el equipo…

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o EXTRA II o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

.

—Oye, Kuroko —Hyuuga llamó al menor. Llevaba tiempo que tenía una cuestión importante. Todos sus compañeros comenzaban a salir de los vestidores mientras Kuroko esperaba que hablase el capitán —. Ese tal Akashi, ¿cómo consiguió tan rápidamente ser capitán de Teikō?

El más pequeño parpadeó por un momento: —De la misma forma en la que usted obtuvo el suyo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no explica nada, Kuroko!

—Sí, lo explica todo, Superior Hyuuga.

Por un momento, Hyuuga deseó no haber preguntado. Kuroko, a veces podía ser exasperante. Y sin más. El capitán de Seiri terminó solitario en el vestidor, sin ninguna alma que lo esperase.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Saludos.


	6. Te lo dije

**Renuncia: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no son míos son únicamente usados para realizar estos fics. La historia por su parte sí es mía.

**Nota:** Momoi, me gusta el hecho de que no es nada benevolente con Kuroko.

* * *

******Al ocaso del Sol  
**

**Capítulo V.** Te lo dije

Todo estaba completamente agitado. Los rumores revoloteaban entre miles de ecos por los complejos. Rumores que Momoi, la manager del primer grupo terminó por escuchar, y no serían de mayor importancia si no fuera porque dentro de la ecuación estaba ni nada menos que Seijuurou Akashi. La chica por acto reflejo traslado su dedo índice a su mejilla derecha, mientras realizaba una pose que contoneaba su cadera hacia un lado, llevaba puesta un suéter que evitaba que los chicos observaran sus atributos más de lo que deberían, mas no sus bien delineadas piernas. Al principio sintió que había sido una tragedia en su vida, y es que Momoi le afectó ver que su cuerpo se proporcionó a mayor velocidad que sus compañeras de su misma edad, mientras que la personalidad que tenía contrastaba en demasía; en pocas palabras, seguía siendo una cría en el cuerpo de una adolescente.

Sin previo aviso Aomine la empujó consiguiendo que la mochila de la chica cayera en un golpe ensordecedor, sus objetos terminaron rodando por el suelo.

—¡Dai! Qué cruel eres —Momoi infló uno de sus cachetes, empujando sus hombros al frente y estirando sus brazos hasta tocar sus muslos.

—Ya, no fue mi intención. Pero tengo prisa, voy a ver qué tal le va a Tetsu…

—¿Ah? ¿Hablas de ese chico que sólo es bueno en amar el baloncesto?

Aomine cabeceó en afirmación pero al acto, Momoi puso su cara de indiferencia, cómo era posible que aquella persona, Tetsuya Kuroko, haya conseguido que el capitán del primer grupo le diera un entrenamiento especial para que pudiese aprobar la prueba de re categorización, era lo que no comprendía. Había escuchado de él, por Aomine, empero entre las exclamaciones de admiración sobre ese chico se atisbó un hecho de gran importancia, era pésimo en baloncesto. O sea, si fuese tan bueno como Aomine quería creer, el chico habría sido localizado por el entrenador y puesto por lo menos en el segundo equipo. La respuesta fue un no. Su mejor amigo de la infancia únicamente estaba fascinado de un joven que no podía encestar, corría lento, se le iban las pelotas. Todo en palabras del moreno. ¿Por qué entonces lo admiraba?

—¿Y esto? —en la mano de su amigo tenía un palito que con anterioridad estaba envuelto en helado. Con rapidez abrigó en su regazo el palito, protegiéndolo de que Aomine lo tirase. No había tenido el valor de intercambiarlo por el premio, era un tesoro, un objeto precioso que demostraba que en el mundo existían los caballeros, un joven majestuoso que vio su deseo de querer un helado. Ansiaba volverlo a ver, deseaba platicar, ser su amiga —. No tienes por qué ponerte así por un pedazo de basura.

Momoi volvió a inflar su mejilla, fruncía el ceño. No era un pedazo de basura. Era una prueba de la existencia de príncipes.

Aomine estaba recogiendo sus cosas para ponerlas en la mochila, no lo notó por andar pensando en el susodicho niño que tenía el privilegio de ser entrenado por el capitán, así que dejó de estar molesta con el moreno.

—Ten —le entregó la mochila a su dueña—. Tengo que irme, quiero ver la primera sesión de entrenamiento de Tetsu.

—Espera, Dai. Quiero conocerlo, quiero conocer a "Tetsu".

El sol estaba comenzando a desaparecer en el horizonte, los destellos dorados del atardecer penetraban en los ventanales del primer complejo. Akashi era bastante descarado para solicitar que el amateur viniera a este complejo y no él al tercero. Algunos jugadores se habían quedado, mientras la mayoría ya se había ido. De hecho, los jugadores que se quedaron esperaron un hora para poder ver quién demonios era el chico de los rumores, sin embargo, Akashi los corrió en el momento en que apareció en la puerta principal del gimnasio. Momoi no tuvo problemas por quedarse ya que había llegado con Aomine, el cual era muy amigo de "Tetsu". Aunque no le quitó que Akashi la fulminara con la vista.

Akashi y Aomine se adentraron a la pista, mientras que ella estaba en la puerta principal. Quería ver al susodicho. Debía ser un impuntual porque ya eran cinco minutos tarde. Comenzaba a molestarse, ¿no que amaba el baloncesto?, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de subir escalafones gracias al capitán y el muy sinvergüenza no llegaba.

—Disculpe, ¿Momoi?

Las pupilas rosadas se dilataron al escuchar aquel susurro. Lo conocía, conocía ese tono, esa leve forma de pronunciar las palabras, lentas, delicadas. Volteó mientras exclamaba su asombro—. ¿Me conoces? —fue lo único que salió de su voz, el chico la conocía. La conocía.

—Por supuesto, usted es la manager del primer equipo. Es amiga de Aomine.

—Llegas tarde —dijo Akashi con firmeza.

—Lo lamento, Momoi no me permitía entrar —Kuroko inclinó un poco la cabeza en modo de disculpa, la cual no parecía sentir culpabilidad.

—Ja, Satsuki, de seguro no escuchaste.

Se sonrojó, debía admitir que estaba distraída pero ella sólo recordaba lo último, cuando dijo su apellido. Si anteriormente le pidió que se moviera, no lo recordaba. Bah, que importaba aquello, Tetsuya Kuroko era la persona que le había regalado su premio para una paleta de helado gratis. Ahí estaba, enfrente de ella, con su semblante impávido, con aquellos ojos azulinos que no mostraba ninguna emoción. No demostraba nada. Momoi tuvo que parpadear varias veces en lo que Kuroko se acercaba a la pista. Estaba listo, un poco regordete, le faltaba condición y definitivamente no parecía tener talento.

Ladeó la cabeza varias veces, no, de seguro tenía un potencial oculto. Algo que únicamente Akashi debió ver. Momoi terminó estrujando sus manos con la esperanza de ver un atisbo de talento para el baloncesto, lo vió Akashi y Aomine le admiraba. Kuroko debía ser excelente.

—Hoy empezaremos viendo qué sabes del baloncesto. ¿Entendido?

Kuroko inclinó la cabeza después de distraerse un instante mientras Akashi le explicaba la dinámica. Eso era raro, la mayoría le pone atención al capitán, hasta Aomine, a pesar de su tendencia a emocionarse en el juego. El pelirrojo debió notarlo pero lo ignoró por el momento.

Las repeticiones de tiro y un poco de dribleo demostró lo que cualquiera hubiera visto: NADA. ¿En serio llevaba tiempo practicando? y todavía más, ¿con Aomine? Ni qué decir de su velocidad, terriblemente lento.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, si Momoi entendía bien, esto no llevaba a nada, así no podría encontrar un régimen de entrenamiento para mejorar las habilidades de Kuroko, si es que las tenía. Aomine también estaba un poco preocupado, también quiso ayudar, pero ni siquiera el más bajito podía escapar de la defensa del moreno. Preocupada se acercó al chico.

—Oye, no te preocupes.

—No estoy preocupado —Kuroko volteó a ver a otra parte cuando dijo eso, Akashi había aventado el balón hacia él sin fijarse de que Momoi estaba enfrente. Cerró los ojos, pero no sucedió nada, no sintió dolor, para cuando abrió los ojos, el balón estaba en las manos de un sorprendido Aomine —. Akashi, no haga cosas a propósito.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada. Por hoy terminamos. Tetsuya, mañana a la misma hora.

Momoi se sorprendió, el que Akashi dijera su nombre significa algo, así que sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia Kuroko para estrujarlo con fuerza—. Ah, Tetsu.

La luna brillaba con intensidad al igual que su sonrisa. Kuroko desapareció después de despedirse, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Su mejor amigo le cuestionó su felicidad con aquella duda estampada en su cara.

—Nada, Tetsu es increíble.

Y Aomine sonrió —. Te lo dije.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Neko-nyaaaa. **Gracias por tu comentario, definitivamente Kuroko tiene un Aura de misterio que lo hace interesante.


End file.
